Sofia Late Night
by Niagara14301
Summary: In an alternate universe where Sofia is eighteen, she becomes host of a late night talk show.


Sofia Late Night - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Sofia Late Night**

Notes: I should tell you right off the bat that this story is much different from my other "Sofia the First" stories. This story is set in an alternate universe where Sofia is eighteen, and Enchancia and the other kingdoms have 21st Century technology (electric power, television, computers, internet, cell phones, cars, planes - the whole nine yards).

In this story, Sofia has graduated from Royal Prep, and had been offered her own late night television show. She replaces a popular host who has just retired. Now, since FanFiction doesn't allow the use of real people, I can't mention the host's name (although, fans of a certain late night host should be able to quickly figure out who Sofia is replacing).

**The show begins**

Announcer: "Coming up next: _The Late Late Show with Princess Sofia_. Goodnight everyone! ... Where's my pants?!".

Suddenly, on the screen, an eighteen-year-old Sofia is standing with Clover sitting on a small table next to her. You can hear muffled laughter from the audience in the background.

"Hey! Clover!" Sofia whispered. "You were right! All it takes to get an audience is to offer free fried chicken!"

The audience cheers.

"And look!" Sofia exclaimed. "It's a regular audience, too! I was half expecting an audience of hobos!"

The audience erupts into laughter.

"For those of you wondering what is going on, no, I'm not the Scottish guy!" Sofia joked. "He retired, and I was hired to replace him. Now, you might be wondering, how does a princess from Enchancia get a late night gig like this? Well, I could say I was the only person who wanted the job, but that would be a bald faced lie ... maybe".

The audience laughs.

"Seriously, up to this past June, I was attending Royal Prep" Sofia continued. "Well, June came and I graduated. And then, I asked myself the question that every graduate from Royal Prep asks: now what the heck do I do?!".

The audience erupts into laughter.

"One good thing about going to Royal Prep was that it gave me something to do during the day" Sofia joked. "After graduating, I sat around wondering what I was going to do now that I was out of school. A wide variety of things awaited me. I could sit in my room being bored out of my skull. I could sit in the sitting room being bored out of my skull. I could sit outside being bored out of my skull. Do you see a pattern emerging here?".

The audience laughs.

"Then, the good people at this network called me up and asked if I wanted to take over this show?" Sofia continued. "My immediate response was: Oh, God! Yes! Thank you!".

The audience erupts into laughter.

"Now, your probably wondering what kind of changes I'm going to make to this show?" Sofia asked. "The truth is, nothing much is going to change. In fact, we're even recycling the opening song. Afterall, you don't mess with this level of perfection. That's our story, and we're sticking to it!".

As the audience cheers, the opening song plays.

"_You can't stay up, it's been a long long day. And you've got the sandman at your door. But hang on, leave the tv on, and lets do it anyway. It's okay. You can always sleep through work tomorrow. Okay. Hey, Hey. Tomorrow's just your future yesterday"._

Announcer: "_The Late Late Show with Princess Sofia_ is brought to you by _WizardGone_. If you have a rogue wizard problem, _WizardGone_ will take care of it in one easy application".

Some commercials air, then it's back to the show.

**Second segment**

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen - Princess Sofia".

Sofia comes out onto the stage, smiling and waving. She then walks over to a small table, and throws some wrapped candy into the audience.

"Candy!" Sofia grins.

Sofia then walks over to a camera and starts smacking the side of it a few times.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen" Sofia smiled. "Welcome to the Late Late Show. I'm your hostess, Princess Sofia".

The audience cheers.

"It's a great day for Enchancia, everyone!" Sofia beamed. "Why? Because this is my first show!".

The audience claps and cheers.

"But seriously, the previous host will be missed" Sofia said. "He was a class act, and he brought late night television to a new high. We wish him all the best in his future endeavors".

The audience claps.

"Okay, lets get this show started" Sofia announced, walking over to her desk, looking puzzled as she looked at the desk.

"What's going on, Sofia?" Jade called out from just behind the cameras.

"I guess the previous host really cleaned house before he left" Sofia observed. "No Tardis USB hub, no snake mug. No matter. I came prepared".

Sofia reached into a box, pulled out a small plastic version of Enchancia Castle, and sat it on the desk.

"Now there's a USB hub!" Sofia boasted. "Mine lights up!".

The audience cheers, impressed.

"It also plays music" Sofia added.

"_I was a girl in the village doing alright. Then I became a princess overnight. Now I gotta figure how to do it right. So much to learn and see ..."._

"Alright, that's enough" Sofia said as she stopped the music. "We all know the song by heart. The thing is, the series makes life at the castle look so clean cut. Obviously, they haven't been around during Splatball Saturdays".

The audience laughs. Sofia then brings out a mug and sets it on the desk.

"Ooh!" Ruby exclaimed from behind the cameras. "Where did you get that?".

"Off the _Murdoch Mysteries_ website" Sofia answered. "It's the Breckenridge _Bloody Hell_ beer stein. I love that show!".

The audience cheers in approval.

"We have e-mail messages" Jade called out.

"This is our first show and we already have e-mail?" Sofia asked. "That's pretty darn good! We'll break for some commercials, then we'll be back".

Some commercials air, then it's back to the show.

**Third segment**

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen" Sofia smiled. "Now it's time for some e-mails".

Sofia dug through a huge stack of printed e-mail messages, then selected one.

"This one's from Barbara in Leesburg, Florida" Sofia started. "Barbara writes _Dear Princess Sofia: why on the series do you always wear the same purple gown?_ Well, to be fair, Barbara, the actress who plays me on the series has worn other gowns, including a pink gown, a blue gown, and an off yellow gown. But seriously, in real life, I have a ton of fancy clothes as well as a ton of casual clothes. And those aren't even counting my Cosplay costumes".

"Ooh!" the audience exclaims.

"What?!" Sofia exclaimed with a smile. "I never told you about my Cosplay thing? I go around to sci fi conventions and enter costume contests. It's always a fun time. In fact, last year, I won a contest where I was dressed up as ... Princess Bubblegum".

The audience cheers.

"You people like _Adventure Time_ too?" Sofia smiled. "That show rocks!".

The audience again cheers.

"Okay" Sofia said. "Lets dig out another e-mail. This one's from Wilma in Denton, Texas. Wilma writes _Dear Princess Sofia: do you look as good when you wake up as you do in the series?_ The answer to that is no! And I have the proof right here".

Sofia then produces a photo where she is laying on her bed, asleep, with her hair in all different directions.

"And you thought Princess Anna looked bad in the morning" Sofia joked.

The audience laughs.

"Who took the picture, Sofia?" Jade asked.

"That crazy sister of mine - Amber" Sofia smiled. "She had just gotten a new digital camera and decided to test it out. So she snuck into my room and started taking pics. Here's a picture of me waking up and going after her".

The audience again laughs.

"You can find these and other pictures on my Friendbook page, _It's good to be the Princess_" Sofia grinned.

The audience laughs.

"We have to take a commercial break, then we'll be right back" Sofia announced.

Some commercials air, then it's back to the show.

**Fourth segment**

"Welcome back!" Sofia smiled. "I've been asked to tell you that this show has it's own Friendbook page, _The Late Late Show with Princess Sofia_, so come like us. Meanwhile, let's introduce you to our assorted cast. First of all, let me introduce our technical advisor, Jade Chen".

The audience claps.

"Then we have our network censor, Ruby Hanshaw" Sofia continued with a smile. "She's here to make sure that no bad words make it on the air - words like ... (ooh-la-la!)".

The audience laughs.

"What do you mean I can't say (ooh-la-la)?!" Sofia joked. "It's twelve thirty in the morning - who's gonna care?".

"... the network" Ruby joked.

"Oh, yes" Sofia remarked. "Also known as those who shall not be named".

The audience again laughs.

"We've got ourselves our own rabbit" Sofia smiled. "This is Clover".

The audience claps and cheers.

"You think the previous host's rabbit was bad, you ain't seen nothin yet!" Sofia grinned. "Clover has a rare talent - he can curse in seven different languages!. You didn't see that in _Blue Ribbon Bunny_ now, did you!".

The audience laughs.

"Clover also sings!" Sofia continued. "You haven't lived until you hear him sing The Lumberjack Song".

The audience again laughs.

"We also have our own horse" Sofia smiled. "And ... our horse flies. Let's give it up for Minimus!".

The audience claps and cheers.

"It's time for some commercials" Sofia announced. "Be right back".

Some commercials air, then it's back to the show.

**Closing segment**

A picture of Sofia and Clover appears on the screen, and a brief jingle is played:_ "What did we learn on the show tonight, Sof?"._

"So, Clover, what did we learn tonight?" Sofia asked Clover.

Clover thought for a few moments, then whispered in Sofia's ear.

"Oh, yes!" Sofia grinned. "We learned that free food will get you an audience".

The audience claps in approval.

"We learned I can't say (ooh-la-la!) on the air" Sofia added.

The audience boos in disapproval.

"I know!" Sofia exclaimed in mock shock. "I thought you could get away with it after twelve thirty in the morning".

The audience laughs.

"You learned I like _Murdock Mysteries_, _Adventure Time_ ... and Cosplay" Sofia remarked.

The audience claps and cheers.

"And I learned this is a pretty good job ... with a great audience" Sofia added.

The audience claps and cheers in approval.

"See you tomorrow night. Good night, everyone" Sofia smiled.

The closing credits roll, and the show ends.


End file.
